


You're Still The One

by honeysucklepink



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysucklepink/pseuds/honeysucklepink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt attends the Wemma wedding (which in this fic actually happens) and comes to some realizations, thanks to a very understanding boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Still The One

  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Will Schuester!”   


  
Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury (well, it IS now Mrs. Schuester, isn’t it?) stepped out into the reception hall to the applause of their family and friends, including the New Directions. The wedding had gone well if Kurt could say so himself. Though he hadn’t done the planning to the extent he had for his dad and Carole, he and Emma (he was still getting used to that, being in the adult world and calling people Emma and Will and Shannon…except for Coach Sylvester of course) had exchanged a flurry of emails in the last month of planning, Kurt giving a thumbs up (English roses) or down (the vest-shaped groom’s cake) to the final arrangements. He could relax and just be one of the guests, Paul as his “plus-one” by his side.   


  
Paul…it seemed like yesterday the NYADA senior had shown an interest, and Rachel had pushed Kurt to ask him out. She was right…it was a good time for him to get back into the game. Not that he had ever been in it in the first place. After all, Blaine had been his only boyfriend until then, but she was right. They were New Yorkers now. Time to leave high school behind and open oneself up to everything the city had to offer. Plus he and Blaine were at a good place now, nearly as tight as friends as they had been during their earlier days at Dalton.   


  
Speaking of, Kurt smiled as Blaine took the microphone from Will’s best man Finn.   


  
“On behalf of the New Directions, I’d like to welcome Mr. and Mrs. Schuester to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. Will, Emma…this is for you.”   


_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we’ve come my baby_

_We might have took the long way_

_We knew we’d get there someday_

_They said, “I bet they’ll never make it”_

_But just look at us holding on_

  
_We’re still together still going strong_   


_You’re still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You’re still the one I want for life_

_You’re still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

  
_You’re still the one I kiss good night_   


  
Blaine sounded wonderful. Kurt was glad he had come to a better place. He hadn’t quite understood just how alone and depressed he had become after the break-up, not until after Thanksgiving when they started talking again. Doing this for Will and Emma was extra-special for Blaine, Kurt knew…Blaine had finally decided to start meeting with Emma regularly, and she had been a big part of the healing process for him. Now he was preparing for his NYADA audition (along with ones for Northwestern and UCLA), working hard with the Cheerios, and overall in a happier place.   


_Ain’t nothin’ better_

_We beat the odds together_

_I’m glad we didn’t listen_

_Look at what we would be missing_

_They said, “I bet they’ll never make it”_

_But just look at us holding on_

  
_We’re still together still going strong_   


_You’re still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You’re still the one I want for life_

_You’re still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

  
_You’re still the one I kiss good night_   


  
The rest of the dance floor began to fill up. “Let’s dance,” Kurt heard Paul say. Kurt let Paul take his hand, pull him from his chair and lead him in a slow sway. Kurt hooked his chin over Paul’s shoulder, still stealing glances at Blaine as he finished the song.   


_You’re still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You’re still the one I want for life_

_You’re still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

  
_You’re still the one I kiss good night_   


_I’m so glad we made it_

  
_Look how far we’ve come my baby_   


  
The crowd cheered as Will and Emma ended their dance with a dip and a kiss. Blaine left the stage, replaced by a couple of the newer kids (Marley and…Riley? Ryder? Something with “R”) who started singing another slow country-pop crossover. Paul pulled back to look at Kurt as they danced. “You okay?” he asked.   


  
“Me? Sure, just…you know, wedding, my old classmates. Kinda reminds me of my dad’s wedding that’s all.”   


  
“No, that’s not all.” Paul said. “It’s fine though. I saw how you were looking at him.”   


  
“Looking at who? Blaine? No, we’re just friends, we’re-“   


  
“-more than that. Kurt, I’ve been around the block, I know. ‘Just friends’ don’t look at each other the way you two do. The chemistry you two were emanating could blow the reception hall apart.”   


  
“Paul…I’m here with you, though. We’ve been dating a month now, things are really good between us.”   


  
“Good…but not great. I mean, don’t get me wrong, Kurt. You are, like, the hottest guy in New York. You are whip-smart, funny, talented as hell, not to mention…eh-hem…YOU know…” Kurt blushed at that. “I really, REALLY like you. But I can’t compete when your heart is clearly taken.”   


  
“Paul, seriously now, Blaine isn’t in the picture. We didn’t work long-distance, we STILL wouldn’t work.”   


  
“And what about next year, when he’s at NYADA?” Kurt blinked at Paul. “Oh, like Carmen would turn that down. I heard ONE song and I know he’d get in. Kurt, you two trying to stay friends is futile. The spark is still there, Kurt. I know it, you know it, and by the surreptitious glances he’s been stealing while we’ve been dancing, he knows it.”   


  
“What? No he hasn’t-” But as Kurt looked around he caught Blaine’s eyes for a split second before he suddenly looked down at his punch and turned to say something to Tina.   


  
Kurt sighed. “So, there’s still some lingering feelings there. It happens, they’ll fade.”   


  
“No, they won’t, Kurt. Which is why I’m going to do the noble thing. I’m letting you go.”   


  
“You’re breaking up with me? In the middle of a wedding?”   


  
“No, I’m letting your heart be free to be where it belongs.”   


  
“But…look, I still…the trust thing.”   


  
“You’ve told me he’s your best friend and you still don’t trust him?”   


  
“I trust he wouldn’t cheat again…I just don’t trust my heart to not get broken again.”   


  
“Kurt, that’s the risk you take. It’s the risk you take every time you ask someone out. Why do you think I was so nervous to ask you out in the first place?”   


  
Kurt sighed. “I…I feel bad for you though. You sure you want to do this?”   


  
The song ended and Paul led Kurt back to their table. “I’m sure. Hey, I’m not saying go after him now. But I don’t want to be the thing stopping you when you’re ready.”   


  
Kurt smiled, leaned over and kissed Paul gently. “You were a good boyfriend, Paul. And you will be again, for a guy who really deserves you.”   


  
“Thanks,” Paul said. “Now, let’s get some cake and eat our feelings.”   


Kurt wasn’t ready, not yet. But thanks to Paul, at least he knew for sure now that Blaine was still the one. And someday they would reunite and look back at how far they’d come.


End file.
